A Very Weasley Summer
by HermioneG7
Summary: Chapter 14 is up! :) When the Weasley's sign up for a program where an USA witch stays in their house over the summer to see what magic in England is like, things start to change...
1. The News

Harry and Hermione sat down with the Weasleys on their first day of the summer at the Burrow. They were just starting to eat when Mrs. Weasley had an anouncment. "I have some exciting news!" she said happily. Everyone turned their attention to her. Percy was still not there. "Well, I've signed our house up for a specail program over in the states. They want witches and wizards over there to know what magic's like over there and for us to hear about what it's like over there, so i thought it would be delightful to let a witch or wizard from the US to come stay with us over the summer." There was an akward silence. "Er... very nice idea Molly... when will he... or she... be coming?" Arthur quickly said to break the silence. Everyone was kinda looking at her. "She'll be coming tomarrow." "So THAT'S why you were cleaning the house so much!" Fred said, grinning. "Oh stop it, Fred," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "They sent a picture as well." She reached down into her pocket and took out an envelope. "They also sent some information on this girl and she sounds very interesting. She's about Fred and George's age." Mrs. Weasley passed the picture around. Ginny was the one to see it first. "She seems... interesting... she's not smiling that much..." she said, passing it to Harry. Harry looked at it. the girls eyes were sparkly blue, behind oval glasses. Her hair was a strange blueish blackish color and was almost down to her waist. It was very straight. Her eyes seemed to be staring at him, and they looked cheerful, but she wasn't smiling, like Ginny said.Harry passed it to Ron, then to Hermione, then to George. George was staring at it for a long moment, until Fred nundged him pretty hard, while grinning. "Oh uh yeah. She's pretty." he said akwardly and passed it to Fred. After the picture had gone around, Mrs. Weasley started talking again. "She'll be here for the whole summer, then she'll be going back home." "What do the papers say about her?" Arthur asked. "Oh, yes, she seems very delightful. She goes to a magic school in Massachusetts, and she loves to read (Hermione beamed, and Ron rolled his eyes.). It also says that she can be over protective of House Elves (Hermione beamed again.)..." "This sounds like another Hermione!" Ron groaned. Hermione glared at him. "Ron, that was very mean of you." she said sharply. "We have enough of you already!" "Ugh Ron Weasley you get on my nerves so much!" And that was the beginning of the bickering. Finally Mrs. Weasley yelled for them to stop. They shut their mouths. "Anyway, I hope you will all be on your best behavier when she comes tomarrow. She'll be here early in the morning. She took a muggle plane to get here, but she'll be arriving by Floo Powder by the M.O.M." "Come on now, mum! What makes you think we won't behave?" Fred said, grinning. "Especially you." she said, pointing her figer at the two twins. They all laughed and started to eat, each of them wondered what it would be like the next day. "An 18 year old Hermione. Just great." Ron mumbled, but he glanced at Hermione, and smiled, but no one noticed.  
  
chapter two coming soon! 


	2. The Arrival

Chapter two: The Arrival  
  
"Time to wake up!" Mrs. Weasley called from the hallway, waking everyone up. Ron groaned, still in bed. It was very early, even though their guest wouldn't be arriving until maybe two hours.  
  
"Up up up! Becky will be arriving any time soon!"  
  
Harry and Ron got dressed in silence and headed downstairs. Hermione and Ginny were already down stairs. They were just sitting down when Fred and George appararted right in front of them, making a loud crack.  
  
Soon everyone was down stairs and eating a light breakfast.  
  
"I don't think she would have had a big breakfast, so I'm going to cook up a big one for when she comes so don't eat so much now." Mrs. Weasley explained.  
  
It was alittle dark out still, and they ate in a small silence, until Mr. Weasley said, "I'm going to have to leave for work Molly, maybe you can tell me the time she comes and I'll try to come back?"  
  
"Oh Arthur! Do you have to? I wanted everyone to be here!"  
  
"Well, the Ministry just made this new invention that when it beeps, they need you, and mine is beeping.." Mr. Weasley took out a small, piece of trash looking thing that was glowing and beeping.  
  
"Alright, you go ahead dear, but come back early!"  
  
After a wahile conversations started going around, and Fred and George were talking secretly.  
  
"Fred, George, your better not be planning some wicked trick to cast when she gets here." Mrs. Weasley suddenly shouted, spotting them. She was in her usual tone with them.  
  
"Of course no, mum." George said, looking innocent. but not so innocent.  
  
"We were just talking about if we could take her to our shop." Fred said, and they talked no more, but Mrs. Weasley still wasn't sure.  
  
Two hours later they all crowded around the fireplace and waited for their new "Weasley for the summer" as Mrs. Weasley was calling her. Everyone was much more excited than the night before when Mrs. Weasley finally told them all. Mr. Weasley, as they could see on the Weasley's clock, was "Traveling" home just now to get back in time.  
  
From Becky's Perspective:  
  
I'm so nervous as I fly on the plane over to England. All these muggles have no idea there's a witch on board, but they sure look at me like they know.  
  
If in the US they let you learn to Apparate when you're 18 instead of 21, I'd be there by now.  
  
This Weasley family seems nice. I'm glad I got them to stay with over the summer. But there's so many of them. And there's supposed to be two other people staying with them. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. I've heard of Harry Potter at my school, but not much, except that he's famous over here. I've been trying to find books about him, but they don't have much, and I can't find him in any chocolate frogs.  
  
I should introduce myself. I'm Becky Smith, the exchange student in this program I begged my mom to let me on., I've been obsessed about learning what magic is like in England, and now I'm actually going there to find out! I'm so excited!  
  
The lady with the snack tray walked aside me and asked nicely if I wanted a drink. I said yes.  
  
She's nice, but I can tell this muggle is freaked out by my blue black hair. And this was my natural hair color too! I guess it makes me look more. witchy. But I like it that way. It's different.  
  
At least the rest of me looks like a muggle. I can really dress like a muggle, since both my parents are muggles and I was a muggle (sort of) before I got my letter. I was so happy when I got my letter, though I thought it was a trick, because most people knew that I loved magic and that I looked like a witch anyway. But it wasn't. It was a real magic school and I was a real witch.  
  
After reading for a few more hours we finally stop and land. As I get out, I see one of the M.O.M. men waiting for me. He takes me to a telaphone booth that talks and gives out buttons, and takes me to the nearest fireplace.  
  
I never used Floo Power, so he had to teach me first. So I took a handful, and stepped in the Fireplace.  
  
"THE BURROW!" I shouted, and the green fire surrounded me.  
  
When I came out the other end, I nearly tripped and fell. I'm very clumsy, just to say. I looked up, embarrassed, and saw all the Weasley's surrounding me, just like the fire did. They all looked cheery and kind. At that moment I could tell that this summer was going to be a great adventure.  
  
chapter three, New Friends, will come soon! 


	3. New Friends

Chapter 3: New Friends  
  
From Becky's perspective:  
  
They Weasley's surrounded me, their red hair was clearly visible, and I guessed that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were the two with the bushy brown hair and the messy jet black. Harry's eyes were so green.I wish I had green eyes like that. Everyone loves my eyes. They always make such a fuss over them. I bet any minute these people would be fussing over them. "Oh welcome to the Burrow, my dear!" Mrs. Weasley said first, hurrying up to me, helping me brush off. Everyone else came up as well, some of them were taking my bags for me. "Oh, no, I can carry this one," I said, trying to grab my special bag with my secret belongings in it before one of the Weasley's did. My hand wrapped around the handle, but someone had already grabbed it. I could feel the hand. it was a boy's hand. Well, since there were way more boys than girls here, I should have expected a boy to pick it up. It was one of the older ones. One of the twins. He was about my age. I couldn't tell if it was Fred or George. He quickly took his hand from under mine and mumbled something that I think was sorry and backed up. "Alright everyone! Get in a line from oldest to youngest and then we'll introduce ourselves!" Mrs. Weasley said kindly, even though I knew who they all were from the packet the M.O.M. sent me, except for the twins. I knew I'd never be able to tell them apart.  
  
Back to the Narrator:  
  
"Now where is Arthur?" Molly fussed as she headed over to the clock by the wall. It was the first time Becky had noticed it. All hands were pointed at home except for Arthur's, which was still at traveling, but it suddenly spinned over to home. Soon after that, Mr. Weasley popped into the room. He spotted Becky standing by the fireplace, holding a bag. "Ah! You're here! Wonderful to see you! I'm Arthur Weasley, the-" he started, but Becky interrupted him. "You work for the M.O.M. right? You work in that muggle artifacts office thingie right?" Everyone kinda started at her since she talked so differently. "Oh. yes. correct." Mr. Weasley said, shaking her hand. All the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione lined up in the center of the room and started saying their names. They said nothing about Percy. They one who had reached for Becky's bag said his name was George. Right. She had to remember he was George. "Now from what your packet says it sounds like you and the children have a lot in common! I believe all of you will get along just fine!" Mrs. Weasley said, leading Becky away from the kitchen. "Hermione, Ginny, why don't you show Becky her room?" Ginny and Hermione smiled and Becky followed them up the stairs. They were carrying the rest of her bags.  
  
From George's perspective:  
  
Mum seems delighted that she signed us up for the program. for everyone else, it looks like it'll need some getting used to. I mean, we don't even know this girl and now she's living with us. But still, something in me is delighted as well. When I tried to be polite and carry one of Becky's bags, she just hurriedly took it back and said she could carry it. I dunno what the deal is with that bag, but it seems inportant. I got a glimpse of her eyes and our hands touched. They were soft. Her hands and her eyes. But I quickly let go and stepped away. I dunno why though.  
  
From Becky's perspective:  
  
The Weasley's house is small, but I like it that way. It's not big and easy to get lost in. Ginny and Hermione silently brought me to a room that I think we three girls were all sharing. I hated the silence, but didn't know what to say. I hate it when that happens, and that is often for me. I put my stuff down on a bed they said was mine and we sat down, and I desperately tried to think of something to say. "Nice house." I finally say. Chapter four, Breakfast will be coming soon! 


	4. Breakfast

Chapter four: Breakfast  
  
It was now 8 A.M. and Hermione, Ginny, and Becky came back down stairs. Becky kind of loosened up a bit as Hermione asked about the US and they were up there talking for almost an hour.  
  
"It's quite wonderful actually. I live near where the Salem Witches were you know." she said, and that drew them onto a conversation about Salem Witches.  
  
Becky sat between Hermione and Ron during breakfast. They did often bicker, but Becky didn't seem to mind that much. Mrs. Weasley came out with a huge plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and pancakes.  
  
"Wow!" Becky exclaimed, and started putting food on her plate.  
  
"So, why don't you tell us some things about your school." Mrs. Weasley said happily.  
  
"Don't forget some muggle things, I want to hear all about muggle artifacts over there." Mr. Weasley added.  
  
"And the quidditch teams!" Ron said.  
  
"Ok Ok! I'll tell you everything!" Becky said, laughing.  
  
From Becky's perspective:  
  
Breakfast was very nice this morning! Nothing like back home, where no one says anything, and just eats. I told them of my school, (Which sounds like nothing compared to THEIR school) and the quidditch teams and games I've been to, and then I told them about Disney World.  
  
"Disney World? What's that?" Fred immediately burst out.  
  
"It's a muggle thing. You see, this muggle, Walt Disney, he made these cartoons, which were made into movies and TV shows and stuff.a TV is."  
  
It went like this for a long time. I had to explain movies and stuff like that to them before I could tell them about Disney World.  
  
"It has a lot of magic in it though and I absolutely LOVE all the movies and music and stuff."  
  
"So you're a witch, but you love muggle stuff?" Ron said, looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Well. yeah. I still use magic and have magic things and stuff, but sometimes I just like to go out and be a muggle." I said.  
  
"That's strange." Fred said, and Mrs. Weasley glared at him.  
  
"Be nice! I think it's. interesting." she said, trying to be polite.  
  
"Don't worry. Everyone else at school says that about me as well."  
  
"But being a muggle is so. boring! Right Harry?" Ron said, turning towards Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, and continued eating. I remembered reading something about him having to live with his muggle aunt and uncle over the summer.  
  
"Well, not necessarily. I mean, I didn't even know I was a witch until I got my letter, so I lived as a muggle until I was 13 and got my letter. But some things about muggle life I still like so I didn't give it up. Other people at my school call me a half-witch."  
  
"Well, what do you like so much about being a muggle?" George asked. He looks very interested, and he keeps staring at my eyes. I TOLD you someone would fuss about them. He sits across from me, listen to me babble on and on (Which I don't normally do) and he's kind of sweet. Even though we haven't talked that much to each other.  
  
"Well." I started to say, feeling kinda funny. I felt like I was talking directly to him. "Like music. I like muggle music, movies, books, computers."  
  
"Ah computers! What are they like?" Mr. Weasley asked me. I sighed. Now I had to explain all the Internet stuff.  
  
From George's perspective:  
  
Our knew guest is sort of confusing. She lives halfway in our world and halfway out. One moment she's saying she likes the muggle world, and the next she's saying how much she loves the magical world. I think if she had to choose which one to live in, she wouldn't be able to. She sits there smiling telling us about the good things in the muggle world, then halfway changes to the magical world of where she lives. I think she can also feel me looking at her.  
  
I don't know what's going on, since I've only known her for an hour. but when she talks it seems she's an old friend visiting us. Her blue black hair sways back and forth as she talks. She always has it over her ears, but it sometimes gets in her face and she tucks it behind her ears. It's nothing like Hermione's. It's perfectly straight.  
  
Some part of me is dying to show her Fred and my shop.  
  
Chapter 5: the Beginning is coming soon! 


	5. The Beginning

Chapter Five: The Beginning  
  
After Breakfast they helped Mrs. Weasley clean up. Athur helped for a little while but he got a call halfway through from work and had to leave. George saw Becky gazing at the clock as Mr. Weasley's hand moved to "Work". He went over there and looked at it from next to her.  
  
First thing he realized was that she was about an inch taller than him. The next thing he realized was that she was avoiding looking at him and pretending she didn't notice he was next to her. George had noticed this before that breakfast. She never really looked at people, and when she did, it was for a very short time. He wondered why.  
  
"Nice clock." she said shyly.  
  
"Yeah. It is pretty cool isn't it." George replied, and there was a short silence, which Bill broke.  
  
"Come on we're going to show her the house then Fred says you and him are showing her the shop-"  
  
"Can we come?" Ron burst in. He had been wanting to go there all summer so far.  
  
"Shop?" Becky wondered, and Fred and George both seemed to know what she was thinking.  
  
"Long story. But it's our joke shop Weasley's Wizard Weezes. We invent stuff and sell them." they said proudly.  
  
"You two invent stuff? That's so cool! I'd love to go see them! I don't invent stuff really but I always get ideas in my head!"  
  
From George's perspective:  
  
Becky seems very eager to see the rest of the house. or is it just because she wants to go to the shop? I'm not really sure but everything she sees in our house amazes her. I guess we have much cooler stuff than I thought. We took her out to the back field where we usually practice quidditch, and everyone seemed to be talking to her at once. Hermione and Ginny were talking about Hogsmeade, Ron and Harry were talking about Chudley Cannons, Bill was talking about the World Cup we had gone to a couple years ago, Fred was telling her more about the shop, and finally she just kinda lagged behind. I wondered why he was backing out while people were talking to her, but then I realized that now it seemed like they were just talking to themselves. I was kinda in the back as well, and I tried to make a conversation.  
  
"So, do you have quidditch teams at your school?" I asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "We have a class where they teach us Quidditch and we play. It's just a small game though and It's only one class that plays."  
  
"Are you good at it?"  
  
"I guess." As she walks her long pants drag across the grass. Her hair blows as the wind gets alittle stronger.  
  
"What position do you play? I played Beater on the Gryffindor House Team." Maybe we could practice together if she's a Beater.  
  
"Well, they make you play all positions so you get a chance to be all of them. not at the same time though." she adds quickly. "they switch you on and off."  
  
"Really? Oh. maybe we could practice some time over the summer. while your still here."  
  
"Yeah. we could." Her eyes lift from her feet and look over at me, and she smiles.  
  
We follow the rest of them back to the Burrow and we tell mum we'll be back for lunch at 11 or 12:30. We use floo powder to get to the shop and I notice that Becky groans at this. She must not like it very much.  
  
When we all get there almost at once everyone wants to buy 20 bags full of stuff, which is really good. We've had a lot of customers and money has been flowing in.  
  
"Looks like you have a good buisness!" Becky says happily, looking at the Skiving snackboxes.  
  
"Yeah we do!"  
  
After a while we take Becky wround Diagon Ally and show her where we buy all our school supplies, and she's so jealous.  
  
"Oh my gosh I wish we could go here1 This place is great." She stops short when she sees Flourish and Blotts. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Ohh! That place looks nice!" she said, looking at the sign in front of it. "That old shop kinda look to it makes it look even better don't you think?" she added.  
  
Well, nothing more interesting happens in this chapter so you'll have to wait until the next one. hehehe! You might hear a lot of screaming and yelling at Fred and me in there, so watch out! wink wink.  
  
chapter 6: Getting to Know Fred and George 


	6. Getting To Know Fred and George

Chapter Six: Getting To Know Fred And George  
  
That night Mrs. Weasley had to go to the M.O.M. with Arthur for mysterious reasons and they left before dinner.  
  
"Do you know how to cook anything, Becky?" Mrs. Weasley asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure! You guys don't mind if I could something from back home do you?" Becky asked everyone, and they didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
"Some dinner from your home would be a wonderful idea!" Hermione said, and Ron rolled his eyes. "Cooking isn't a learning experience for you too, is it?" he said, and Hermione glared.  
  
"Well, you should started cooking now, I've got to run. See you all at 8!" Mrs. Weasley called, then left.  
  
Becky headed to the kitchen and everyone followed. "Come on guys1 I want it to be a surprise! You just hang out in the other room and I'll cook it up. Don't worry, I'll bet you'll like it. And if you don't, just put a spell on it to make it taste different. That's what I do." Becky took out some tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, ect. Ron groaned, and Becky guessed he'd be the one trying to guess what it was in the other room. She watched them leave and get comfortable in the other room through the swinging door.  
  
Fred and George remained, grinning at her.  
  
"Don't tell me you cook like a muggle too!" Fred said. Becky stopped mid- waving her wand as a bag of bread buns appeared.  
  
"Well. sometimes. it's really hard I do. but if I'm working with eggs I always use magic because I like making the eggs float and then crack themselves. I also set the table with magic as well." She pointed her wand at the nearby drawer, which opened and silverware came flying out and started setting itself. Same with the plates.  
  
"Ah yes, but you COULD do this as well." Fred pointed his wand at one of the knives which started cutting the tomatoes faster than Harry's broomstick could chase the snitch.  
  
"Or this." George made the cups set themselves and the milk pour itself.  
  
Becky was grinning as well.  
  
"Try it." George insisted. Becky looked at the stove and swished her wand and suddenly a hamburger for all the Weasleys (a little extra) fell on top of the stove and started flipping themselves.  
  
"That's it. you're making sandwiches, aren't you." George said, smiling. Becky smiled as well and nodded. Fred waved his wand again and the refrigerator door opened and some jars of pickles came out of it. None of them noticed the refrigerator walking away until George went to get more cheese since the ones Becky had got was moldy.  
  
"HEY!" George said, running out of the kitchen. Becky and Fred followed, looking panicked. It was walking up the stairs.  
  
"Fred, what did you DO?" Becky said as George lunged himself onto the refrigerator to pull it back down, but it bucked him off and he fell down back to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I have no idea!" Fred said, gaping at the top of the stairs.  
  
"I'll go get the others. All of us will get it down." Becky offered, running to the other room. Halfway there she heard Fred shout, "IT'S GOING INTO OUR ROOM!" then she heard someone fall down the stairs again.  
  
"Harry! Ginny! Hermione! BILL! Come help! Fred accidentally turned the refrigerator to life!" Becky said, bursting into the room. First she saw Ginny jump, then Ron and Harry's card castle fall apart. "Sorry Harry, Ron, but come quick!"  
  
George was wrestling it when they got there in the middle of the stairs, and many things happened at once. First bill said, "Mom's gonna kill you." second Ginny yelled EEP! as it threw George down the stairs again, and then Hermione took out her wand and yelled something and the refrigerator shrieked and stopped moving.  
  
"Good thing we had Hermione here!" Ron said after a moments of silence and staring. Then Hermione exploded.  
  
"WHY DO YOU AND HARRY NEVER REALIZE THAT UNTIL I HELP YOU? YOU NEVER APRECIATE ME UNTIL AFTER I DO SOMETHING TO SAVE YOUR NECKS EXPECALLY YOU RON!" She stomped her foot and ran up then stairs, Ginny running after her with a worried face. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Ron said questioningly.  
  
"She's got a point, Ron." Bill said.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron started yelling.  
  
Becky levitated the refrigerator back into the kitchen and remained in there until dinner. After a while she brought everything to the table and rung the bell for dinner.  
  
It was silent for the rest of the evening, until Mrs. Weasley got home and found out about the refrigerator.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? MAKING THE REFRIGERATOR TURN TO LIFE?" she was bellowing. She glared at the others, who rushed out of the room. George was in there as well.  
  
"It was an accident!" Fred said angerly.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET BECKY JUST DO THE COOKING?"  
  
"We wanted to help her cook faster." George chipped in.  
  
"Oh really." Mrs. Weasley, disbelieving. George sighed.  
  
"Fine. I. I wanted to impress her." he said, reddening.  
  
"Why?" Mrs. Weasley said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"He likes her." Fred said, grinning.  
  
"Oh REALLY? You know she's going to leave at the end of the summer, right?"  
  
"Yes." George just mumbled.  
  
"Just go to your room we'll find what to do when you're father gets home." Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Alright." Fred said, turning to the door. Chapter 7: Week Later coming soon! 


	7. A Week Later

Chapter Seven: A Week Later  
  
A week had gone by, and soon Becky had visited or listened to a story of almost half the places and legends of magic in England. She was very fascinated and wrote probably everything she heard down. She used TEN rolls of film when she took pictures. The Weasleys had also heard a lot about Magic in the US, which was quite different.  
  
Now it was just a quiet afternoon a week later from Becky's arrival. Ron had said sorry to Hermione a couple of days ago (though he still didn't know what she was mad about), and Fred and George were forgiven for the refrigerator.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Becky had a load of books Becky had brought with her and were looking through them. Ron was going on and on about hoe he didn't know what the fuss was about those books while playing chess with Harry. Bill and Charlie were out somewhere. They had left near dawn. Fred and George were working on something from their shop.  
  
"Ron, just be quiet!" Hermione said angerly, looking at Becky's school books. "My school seems boring compared to your school." Becky said. "I'll be so bored when I get back home."  
  
"You have an Order of Merlin class?" Hermione asked, picking up another one of her books.  
  
"Yes! It's my favorite class you know." Becky aswered, looking at her books.  
  
"It does seem fascinating." Ginny said, watching Merlin moving on the cover.  
  
"At least your school has one better thing than ours!" George said. Becky smiled alittle.  
  
At dinner Mr. Weasley told some stories of the things he did at work and told them how many people were worried about Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Do you know about him in the US?" Arthur asked, just checking.  
  
"Oh yes, but we don't talk about him that much." Becky said. She hadn't heard a lot about him, only that he killed Harry's parents. Her eyes slid over to Harry's side of the table.  
  
After dinner they went to play some quidditch. It was the weekend, so they anted to play pretty late. They were out until 10:30, but then Mrs. Weasley wanted to get some shuteye and wanted the noise to go down. Becky lay awake in her bed for long hours. She couldn't seem to go to sleep. Something was nagging her, but she was too drowsy to tell. She was dying to go to sleep since she was so tired.  
  
No one knew. well, maybe Fred did, that George was sitting awake in the hall sitting, leaning his back against the wall, outside Becky, Hermione, and Ginny's room door. He didn't even know why, but he sat there. Maybe he was waiting for Becky to come out.  
  
Finally he just went down the stairs to the living room and sat on the steps. Who was he kidding. She was only going to stay here for a few more weeks. Why should he like someone that was going to go back to halfway across the world in a few weeks?  
  
Becky heard someone downstairs and decided to go see who it was. It wouldn't matter anyway. She wasn't going to sleep tonight. She walked down quietly, thoughts of burglars swimming through her head. She skipped the squeaky stair that she learned was there over the past week and entered the kitchen. It was dead silent. When she got to the door she could hear breathing.  
  
The door squeaked and whoever was in the jumped off the couch in a jolt.  
  
"Sorry! Did I scare you?" she whispered, and she could see it was George. She suddenly felt very nervous and could feel herself blushing. It was too dark to see though.  
  
"Why are you sitting in the dark?"  
  
"I. I can't sleep." he said, staring at her but she couldn't really see his face yet. Her eyes needed to adjust.  
  
"Me niether. as a matter of fact." Becky said, and she sat down on the sofa next to him.  
  
There was defiantly tension in the room. They could both feel it. Becky couldn't tell if it was her though, but George knew it was him. He knew why he was nervous. He was in a room, alone with. HER. at night.  
  
George shifted.  
  
"So.I can't wait until next week, when I get to see your school." Becky said, hating the silence.  
  
"Yeah. You'll like it there. but then that would mean it's closer to when you leave."  
  
Becky was silent for a moment. She knew she'd only been here for a week, but she knew she'd miss it here. Maybe she could visit every summer. somehow. Becky suddenly had a flashback of when George had picked up her bag and their hands had touched. There had almost been a shock at that moment. Becky had never touched a boy's hand before then.  
  
The witch suddenly got one of her waves of tiredness and tried to lean on a pillow, but was leaning on George instead. He didn't seem to mind. Of COURSE he didn't mind, if you've been paying attention! wink wink. Her eyes were closed, and she could feel George's hand go on top of hers, then his fingers lacing hers. It was actually comfortable, sleeping this way. She opened her eyes, and looked up at George. She could see his face now, and his red hair. She could even see his freckles.  
  
Their heads were very close together. If Fred turned his head, their noses would be almost touching.  
  
Which he did. Though it wasn't their noses that were touching. George kinda turned himself, then put his arm around the other side of her, and he could feel her arm clutching his shoulder.  
  
George was the one to kiss her first, then she joined in after a second of hesitation. She wanted to do it, she had to do it, she shouldn't have done it. How could she be laying there, kissing a guy she'd be leaving in a few weeks? They could write, but what if she wasn't able to visit every summer?  
  
She suddenly didn't care, and they were both lost on the couch. Lost in eachother's world. their two worlds that were now joined together. she wouldn't leave. she couldn't leave, she shouldn't leave. 


	8. Chapters 8 to 11

Chapter 8: Anywhere But Here  
  
"George, what are we doing?" Becky said, pulling away and sitting up.  
  
"What do you mean?" George said, looking a little surprised.  
  
"Well, I mean, I'm gonna leave you know. I might not be able to come back..."  
  
"Yes... I know that... but-"  
  
"No buts! You know that if we continue doing this we're just going to be hurt in the end." She stood up and turned away so her back was facing him.  
  
George was silent for a while. "Well, fine," He got up as well. "Just let me... say one more thing."  
  
After hesitating, she said, "Look George. I like you, but it CAN'T be more than that alright?" When he didn't say anything, she turned around. He was still there.  
  
"Can I just say one more thing?" he asked again.  
  
"Fine."  
  
George actually didn't say anything. He just pulled her closer for a last kiss, then headed back to bed. Becky didn't go to bed though. she felt rather upset, and for the rest of the night she wished she had never taken the stupid exchange trip.  
  
************  
  
Next week came and they were lining up on the train so Becky could visit hogwarts. As usual, it would take most of the day getting there. They were going to stay in the Gryffindor dorms that night, with Dumbledore's permission.  
  
George and Becky had not said anything to eachother unless it was "Pass the potatoes" during dinner. Becky still felt bad about what she said, and what she did. Every since she arrived here she seemed to feel funny about George. It was true, she DID like him but she didn't want it to be more than a friendship, since she lived so far away...  
  
The train rolled by and she didn't realize they were all talking to her about hogwarts, once again, thought hey had told her everything already. they didn't realize that she wasn't guite "there". After a while silence fell as everyone grew tired.  
  
When the train stopped Becky got out first and stared in awe at the school. It was nothing like her own. Charlie and Bill looked up at it and sighed. "Good to be back!" Bill said.  
  
"Can you believe it Harry? We're at school over the summer!" Ron said.  
  
Many other people who had came over here from the US were there as well. Harry spotted a boy with the Longbottoms, (They waved at Harry as they passed) a girl with the Lovegoods,(Some of them chuckled as Luna waved and called to Harry.) and a boy with the-  
  
Malfoys.  
  
"Malfoy? Signed up for the exchange program?" Ron nearly exploded.  
  
Malfoy's father was not there, of course, but Draco was bad enough.  
  
"Who's that?" Becky asked. They seemed surprised that Malfoy didn't head over. He just smirked, and they noticed Goyle and Crabbe weren't there.  
  
"That's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. He's a mess of trouble." Hermione said scowling.  
  
"Really..." Becky said as they passed him. They headed up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah! The Weasleys! You're here! Splendid to see you!" Dumbledore said smiling. "And A new member for a summer I see! Having a nice time?" he added to Becky  
  
"Yes." she said, looking up at the Great Hall ceiling. "This place is beautiful!"  
  
"I'm glad you think so! I'm Prof. Dumbledore, the headmaster here. now don't get settled the tours are starting soon."  
  
Becky also took a lot of pictures at hogwarts, possibly more than she took last week. she took more than one in almost every room, and then she ran out of film.  
  
"Oh darn it!" she said. the portraits around then were very happy at this. They hated the flash in their eyes.  
  
They got done very late and headed straight to the Common Room to get to bed.  
  
"You'll love the Common Room it's wonderful!" Ginny said, and they headed inside.  
  
"Wow! Can't believe we're back in here again! Good times we had in here!" Charlie said.  
  
"It's wonderful! And cozy!" Becky said, and caught Gorge's eye. She quickly looked away and Followed Ginny and Hermione to the girls dorm.  
  
Chapter 9: Middle of the Night  
  
Even though the dorms were comfortble, Becky still couldn't get to sleep. She kept rolling and rolling around in bed, and finally got up. she hoped George wouldn't be down in the Comon Room as well.  
  
She had just entered the C.R. and was going to turn around when she saw George but unfortunatly saw her.  
  
'Don't worry. You can sit down." he said looking towards her.  
  
She had no choice but to walk in. She sat next to him, still not saying anything. She tried to avoid looking at him. She still had that urge to grab him and kiss him, which she kept trrying to tell herself was pathetic. She kept moving in her seat as George worked on something for his shop. He glanced at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing..." she lied.  
  
George turned back to his invention. "Why are you up so late?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Me niether." he said, glacing at her again. She sighed.  
  
"I guess it's for the same reason..." she said quietly.  
  
George didn't say anything for a while. "Maybe..."  
  
Becky sighed again. "George, I'm sorry."  
  
George scotted closer to her. "It's ok..." he said, looking at her. "It's just that... I mean... I REALLY like you... I know you said we shouldn't, but... I can't help it..."  
  
Becky felt herself blushing. "I... i really like you too... to tell you the truth..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I really think it would be alright... to... you know... I really think you'd be able to visit often... and maybe vise versa...." George said nervously.  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
"Why not?" he asked, taken aback.  
  
"My parents said this was a one time chance to come over here." she whispered, almost crying.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know! They want me to stay over there! I don't know what's wrong with here. They just don't want me here!" she said, and suddenly she wrapped her arms around George and started sobbing. "I really like it here you know. I like you're family. My family will never be like yours!" she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. George just patted her on the back.  
  
"It's alright. Cry as much as you want..." George said.  
  
"I KNEW they were right! They didn't want me to do this. They thought I'd get too attached..."  
  
George was still patting her, and she lifted her head so it was level with George's. she took her hands away from around his and took his face and brought it closer. She kissed him for a long time, not caring about anything else, just like last time.  
  
Chapter ten:  
  
"What was that for?" George asked.  
  
They were in the Gryffindor Common Room, and everyone else was still asleep- hopefully. the fire was running low, but it was still warm.  
  
"Come on George! We both know we love eachother. Now what are we going to do about this? Once I leave for home I'll probably never get to come back-"  
  
George cut her off.  
  
"Don't think of things that way. I'm sure if you explain they'll let you... I mean, don't THEY know what love is?"  
  
Becky didn't say anything for a while. She just sat there thinking.  
  
"Well, I guess we could do something like that Boy Meets World episode I saw once..."  
  
"What?" George asked, confused.  
  
From Becky's Perspective:  
  
As you should know, George and me are in the Common room at Hogwarts. It's suck a beautiful school. I wish I could stay here with everyone else. It would be wonderful.  
  
"What?" George had asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Nevermind." I say. "It's a muggle tv show..."  
  
George suddenly smiled, and it makes the room seem so much brighter, dispite the burnt out fire.  
  
"So... what do you think you're mum and dad will say?"  
  
"I still don't know... Doesn't hurt to try though..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a small silence...  
  
****  
  
Back to the Narrator:  
  
" AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!"  
  
Ron burst back into the room, breathing hard and sweating like he had been running up a mountain.  
  
'Ron what on earth is it?" Hermione said, hussling out of bed along with everyone else.  
  
"George... Becky... Common Room... Kissing!" he gasped, and everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Jeez Ron! I thought you'd been hurt or something!" Hermione said, sitting back down on the end of her bed.  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute... George is down there... kissing Becky?" Fred said, pushing to the front.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Mrs. Weasley hollored, pushing them out of the way to the door.  
  
"Oooooh Ron they are going to KILL you when they hear YOU told mum!" Fred said, grinning.  
  
"And why is that?" Hermione said, turning to Fred.  
  
"I mean, if YOU were down there kissing Ron and having a jolly old time, then mum came in and pulled Ron away from you, YOU'D be upset too!" he said instantly.  
  
"WHAT!" Ron said, stomping over to Fred. Hermione's mouth dropped open and she was staring at Fred. Ginny was giggling, and Harry grinning as he watched the show.  
  
"ME kissing HERMIONE? What kind of example was THAT?" Ron said, almost flying on top of George.  
  
"What? you DO want to don't you?" Fred continued. He was enjoying this.  
  
"SHUT UP! NOW!"  
  
"Ronnie's gotta girlfriend Ronnie's gotta girlfriend!"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" and with that Ron lunged.  
  
****  
  
"GEORGE WEASLEY! BECKY FLAMEL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Mrs. Weasley's voice instantly broke out and she snapped on the lights to be able to see a very frightened looking George and Becky, huddled on the couch.  
  
"MUM?" George istantly stood up, facing his mother. Becky had her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I Can't believe you two would be so stupid! SHE'S LEAVING IN A FEW WEEKS YOU KNOW!"  
  
***  
  
"Now THIS is a summer vacation." Bill said to Charlie. They were sitting in the hall, inbetween Ron wrestling Fred and their mum hollering at George.  
  
"You bet it is." Charlie said, taking a sip of some coffee. It was almost 5 in the morning, and some of them had gone back to sleep, even though it was almost impossible. Arthur was trying to get Ron off of Fred, with help from the others- the ones that weren't trying to go to sleep.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
"Jeez- Ron. Why are- you getting- so- mad over a -stupid - joke-"  
  
Fred was still grinning at Ron as Aurther, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione held him back.  
  
"Yeah Ron I'm sure Fred didn't mean it." Hermione said, who did seem a tiny bit bothered by Fred's "joke."  
  
Ron finally settled down, but was still glaring at Fred.  
  
"Now no more attacking eachother. I'm going to let your mother deal with this. She'll know what to do. Now I'm going to go back to bed." Arthur said, and left the room quietly. Their room was quiet, but the Common Room down the stairs was not. Mrs. Weasley might be yelling more then she ever had yelled at both Fred AND George... or perhaps not...  
  
"Alright, Dad's gone now. So WHAT were they doing downstairs?" Ginny said, shocked at what Ron had said when he burst into the room.  
  
"They were kissing!" Ron said simply, sitting down on his bed.  
  
"I KNEW it! I KNEW they liked eachother!" Fred said right after, taking out one of his Exstendable ears.  
  
"Fred... why do you need those? you can hear you mum fine from here." Hermione said, and it was true.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't hear the other two."  
  
Hermione rolled their eyes and looked at the others.  
  
"Why would your mother be so mad at them?"  
  
"I thought you were the smart one?" Ron said, and stopped laughing when he saw Hermione's face.  
  
"Well, I mean, she does live in another country..." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, but she should be able to visit." Hermione said...  
  
And the conversation continued...  
  
****  
  
"Mum, what are you so mad about?" George said fustrated. Becky was still sitting on the couch, devistated to be in the middle of the fight.  
  
"Look. I know about Becky's parents. I know they won't let her come back. And that's a horrible thing because I really believe Becky has become a great friend of ours. I just don't want you two to get hurt." she said, her cross voice disapearing.  
  
"But mum, surly we can find out some way to let her stay here... I mean, not HERE, but over here instead of over there. I mean, she's 18!"  
  
Becky had been silent the whole time.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Well, maybe. I think it would probably be hard... Have you two slept at all tonight? You must get some sleep we have a big day today!"  
  
It was true. they were going on a boat ride that day (since it's after midnight if you remember...), and if they didn't get any sleep now, they'd probably never stay awake on the ride.  
  
George started towards the stairs gloomily, with Becky following. Finally Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I'll see what I can do... about her staying..." she said simply.  
  
George and Becky broke out in smiled and cheered all the way to bed. They kissed goodnight and came into the room.  
  
"Hey. I thought you guys were supposed to be upset. That's what you usualy feel when you're yelled at!" Fred said, sitting up.  
  
"Oh be quiet1 Really good news1 I might be staying!" Becky said, unable to hold it in.  
  
"For good?" Ginny said, leaping up on the bed.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
And the mini party began, though it lasted only a few seconds, for then Mrs. Weasley came back in and barked for them to get some sleep.  
  
Becky was still not able to sleep. She was excited for the next day and for the day Mrs. Weasley would ask if she could stay. It was quite remarkable really. Since she had been there for only three weeks so far. The summer was ending so fast.  
  
She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. What if she couldn't stay? But wait... She SHOULD be able to stay if she wanted to. She was 18. She should be able to live where she wanted to...  
  
she hoped and hoped and hoped until she fell asleep. And so did everyone else. 


	9. chapters 12 to 14

[b][I]Quick note: The reason I'm posting multiple chapters is because I have this story on another HP fanfiction kinda site and I update a lot then I put the chapters over there onto here. Just wanted to say that.[/b][/I]  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"TIME TO WAKE UP!"  
  
"Wha?" Becky got out of bed and stretched. when she looked around the room she suddenly remembered where they were.  
  
Everyone else was up as well. Becky headed to the bathroom to get dressed and brush her hair. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She never thought of herself as pretty, but a lot of other people said she was. She hated when they came up to her and started going on and on about how they wished they were more like her.  
  
Why would everyone want tp be like her? It wasn';t like she was perfect or something.  
  
At breakfast everyone was still aware of their crazy night last night.  
  
"But where are you going to live if you stay here?" asked Ginny, pouring syrup onto her pancakes.  
  
"She's going to live with George in their own little house, of course!" Fred said.  
  
"What?" Hermione said, looked rather startled.  
  
"Well they're probably going to get married." he said rather obviously.  
  
***********  
  
It was a chilly day and a little cloudy as they climbed onto the boat. The waves were choppy and Becky was rather nervous at first. She hoped it wouldn't rain. George must have been able to tell what she was thinking.  
  
He slipped up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about it. This trip is going to be great."  
  
The moment George slipped his arms around her she instantly felt safe. They stood there, letting the wind whip their faces. George was gently rocking back and forth, but she couldn't tell if it was just him, or if it was from the rocking from the ship.  
  
Minutes later the ship started up and the dock instantly got farther away.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione said, more to herself than to the others around her.  
  
"Yeah, i guess." answered Ron.  
  
Ginny was sitting on the other side of Hermione and they began to talk about who knows what, Ron, Harry, Charlie, and Bill were nearby looking over the edge and into the water. Mrs. Weasley was trying to get Mr. Weasley away from the driver. She thought he was asking too many confusing questions about the boat, anf how they work it. What do you except? I mean, this is Aurthor we're talking about. still loves those muggle things.  
  
George and Becky were still alone near the bow of the boat, gazing out as far as their eyes could see.  
  
"George, I was thinking... where AM I going to live if i stay here?" Becky spoke up.  
  
"Well, I think you'd be able to buy a house... or stay in a hotel until you find a house..."  
  
"Yeah, but what happens if i can't buy one or something?" she started to sound worried.  
  
"why are you so nervous we'll all help you! You'll be fine!"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Don't worry..."  
  
George kissed her and they had no idea that everyone was watching. They even forgot they were on a boat.  
  
"SAY GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A blinding flash went off and there was a burst of laughing as George and Becky turned around. At first Becky and George looked angery.  
  
"Come on, it'll be a wonderful picture for the summer scrapbook!" Fred actually made a point.  
  
******  
  
Later rain started to sprinkle around them and thunder sounded.  
  
"Cool!" Fred was taking more pictures.  
  
George could feel Becky's tension.  
  
"It'lll be alright." he murmured.  
  
From Becky's perspective:  
  
the storm is coming so fast! i don't know why they won't turn around! I know i can be a scardycat sometimes, but i seriously think we should leave...  
  
Too late! We're stuck in the storm and I'm completly terrified. Everyone else doesn't seem that scared, but I'm not ashamed to admit i am. The lightning flashed and the thunder is so load. George is still holding me and we rush for cover from the rain.  
  
I think I'm going to be seasick! The boat is rocking so much i think we're going to die.  
  
Suddenly the boat lurtched and i screamed in terror and in my terror I tried to run away, but I slipped and fell. I knew the wall would break my fall, only it didn't. i fell right over the edge of the boat.  
  
I just wanna say that the next chapter was a dream of mine and I took out all the strange parts in it lol!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
She took a gulping breath before she hit the water.  
  
It felt like ice.  
  
She plundged in deeper and deeper.  
  
She franticly swam up and surfaced. She was thankfully still near the boat, but the waves were so big.  
  
she looked down into the water. It was hard to see but she could tell it was deep. She was already shivering from the freezing water and rain. Lightning was flashing.  
  
"Help-" she tried to call out but a wave tumbled over her. She swallowed a bunch of water and started choking, which caused more water to come in. she thought she was going to die.  
  
***  
  
"BECKY! Oh my god do you see her? where did she got?" George was leaning over the rocking boat, franticly trying to find her.  
  
"There she is!" Ron called out point. Becky was being thrown around so forcefully they were all afraid she'd be taken away too quickly.  
  
"GO! GO! We gotta catch up!" George yelled over the wind.  
  
Becky almost didn't look alive anymore. they all helped with the sails and steering through the storm and Mrs. Weasley, Arthur, and George all quickly threw out the little floaty thingie to help pull her in. Unfortunatly, since she was unconsious she couldn't grab it.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked Harry worriedly.  
  
"I donno! She's unconcious!" Harry said, trying to look for something to save her with. If ONLY they had their wands.  
  
Before anyone saw what he was doing, George leaped into the water.  
  
"GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.  
  
"He's trying to save her!" Fred said.  
  
"He'll get killed!" Mrs. Weasley was shrieking and crying.  
  
They were all wet and freezing and could hardly see in the rain. all they could do was wait. Would they make it alive? Would only one survive? Would they ever see them again?  
  
If only they had their wands....  
  
If only they weren't on a muggle ship...  
  
If only they had a broom stick...  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
George shivered but continued on. He could see Becky bobbing up and down in the water, about a few yards ahead of him. He grabbed the little floating thing that was conected to the boat and swam toward her.  
  
He could tell she had passed out, and it would be harder to get to her since she wasn't swimming herself. He took a breath and dove under.  
  
When he came back up, he was almost a yard closer to her. she was still being carried off though.  
  
He dove under again, getting closer and closer. He tried to grab her hand, but a wave took it out of reach. He odver under again.  
  
Finally he grabbed her. He turned back towards the boat and could see everyone looking over the edge for them. They looked so scared. George had to get back... now.  
  
He was so cold it was hard to swim. He held onto the floatie thing and tried to call out to them.  
  
"PULL US IN!" he tried to shout but he gulped in a bunch of water instead.  
  
****  
  
"HE GOT HER! HE HAS HER! HE HAS THAT FLOAT THING PULL THEM IN PULL THEM IN!" Mrs. Weasley was shrieking.  
  
"I really hope they're alright!" Ginny said nervously.  
  
Hermione side glanced and Ron and Harry. For once they weren;t the ones in the middle of danger.  
  
"I TOLD you we shouldn't have gone on a muggle ride!" Ron hissed at Harry. Harry actually agreed.  
  
*  
  
Finally George saw them pulling them in. He felt like an icicle. Becky almost looked like one.  
  
"Please don't die! Please don't die!" he begged.  
  
They were almost aboard, and finally they sprawled onto the deck. George was breathing hard, and shaking. Becky wasn;t doing anything at all.  
  
"Someone do CPR!" a muggle man called out.  
  
George had been reading something about CPR that had been taped on the boat's walls, and he sprung right too it. Everyone watched nervously, waiting.  
  
"Hey George! You're supposed to be giving her CPR not kissing her!" Fred called out after a few seconds. Mrs. Weasley glared at him.  
  
"Oh sure, hate the one that didn't almost drown." he said. No one was really payoing attention to him though. After a few more minutes Becky started coughing. She turned herself over and started throwing up water.  
  
"Ewww..." some other people were saying.  
  
She instantly started shivering, just like George, and some muggle workers on the boat got them some blankets, and turned the boat back to shore.  
  
"Are you alright?" Everyone was crowded around them, wanting to know what happened.  
  
"Are you alright?" George asked worriedly, taking her hands.  
  
"Are you?" she said, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"then so am I."  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
When they were dried and put into some dry clothes, George and Becky ran off of the ship to the safe town. The storm was still alive, though still out at sea.  
  
"that was really close!" Becky said.  
  
"Yeah I know...." said George, then he took her hands and put them around his neck and out his hands around her waist. "I was so scared for a moment...." he whispered.  
  
"Me too." she whispered back.  
  
They were interrupted as Fred came bustling over. "Some boat trip huh!" he said, smiling, as Becky and George quickly backed away from eachother.  
  
"Yes it was." said George, making a face that said "Will you please LEAVE?" to Fred.  
  
Fred continued. "Almost lost you there, Becaroo. You should watch your step next time."  
  
Becky kind of glared at him and tilted her head towards the other direction at him.  
  
Fred was still grinning. "Don't worry! I'll leave you two do your 'thing.' Just wanted to get a few words in!" he grinned again and left.  
  
"Beautiful isn't he?" George said sarcastically.  
  
"Very," said Becky. "But forget about him for now..." Becky smiled, and put her arms around him again.  
  
*  
  
They took their seats around the large table as all the muggles stared at them. Having a family that big in a restaurant was very rare.  
  
"Why are they all staring at us?" asked Becky, and they all shrugged.  
  
A waitress came by and they ordered their food. Everyone was talking cheerly, but Becky was silent, watching while sipping her drink.  
  
"Are you alright, Becky dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." she said.  
  
"You sure? you had quite a fright today..."  
  
"Yeah... i'm just still filled with water that's all..." she said, eyeing her drink as she spoke.  
  
"Are you going to be able to eat?"  
  
"Yeah... sure..." she said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley glanced over at Mr. Weasley.  
  
"i'm fine! Trust me..." she said, stirring her soda with her straw.  
  
"If you say so..." said Mrs. Wealsey. Evereyone was quieter after that, and was glancing at Becky and George a lot.  
  
*  
  
Becky stood alone in her room, brushing her long blueish black hair. She sat onto the bed, daydreaming as she brushed. She heard a soft knock. "come in!" she said. It was George. She smiled.  
  
"Hey...feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. How about you?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"Come sit." she patted the place on her bed next to her.  
  
"I sent the letter to mom and dad after dinner...." she said.  
  
'Really?" George said, looking up brightly.  
  
"Yeah! We should get a letter back in a few weeks... hopefully before i have to leave..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence.  
  
"George?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll miss you if i have to leave. I'll miss all of you."  
  
"Yeah. We'll all miss you too."  
  
After a small silence, George turned toward her.  
  
"Becky? Can i ask you something?" he asked.  
  
"Yes..." she said, a little puzzled. He took her chin in her hands and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. then he said,  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Becky looked kind of dazed, and for a second she didn't say anything...  
  
Then she broke into a smile, and she stood up. George followed her.  
  
"Of course I will!" she said, and she praticly knocked hin down as she lunged on his to hug him, and kiss him.  
  
*  
  
There was another knock on their door.  
  
"What's going on in there, guys?" asked Fred, and soon everyone was walking into the room. Becky quickly turned around.  
  
"Oh................." Fred said, stopping.  
  
Becky smiled a bit awkwardly.  
  
"Why does everyone walk in on us?" George asked angerily.  
  
"Chill bro! We just want to see what's up... Besides that..." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, someone in here sounded really excited..." said Ron.  
  
"Well..." Becky side glanced at George. He nodded.  
  
"We're getting married."  
  
*  
  
"MUM MUM MUM!" shouted Ginny and she and everyone else was running down the stairs.  
  
"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley said, sounding a bit annoyied. She had been really busy.  
  
'Did you know Becky and George are getting married?"  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"They just said!"  
  
"It's true!" said Hermione.  
  
"It actually is true!" said Bill.  
  
"What are you talking about? i had no say in this!" asked Mrs. Weasley. "where are they?"  
  
"Making out upstairs in the room." Fred, grinning.  
  
"No we aren't! We're right here mum." came in George's voice.  
  
"Now when did you decided you were getting married?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Who's getting amrried?" asked Mr. Weasley, coming into the room. He had just gotton home from work.  
  
"Becky and George say they're getting married."  
  
"Really? Splendid!" said Mr Weasley.  
  
"Arthur! They didn't ask us at all!"  
  
"Come on mum! We love eachother madly! I;m not letting Becky go home! If her parents say no to the letter she sent, I'm going to chain myself to her then chain us to the house!" said George proudly.  
  
"George, Becky, I understand that, it's just... well... Becky's parents had sent a message today..." Mrs. Weasley did not sound mad anymore. She sounded upset.  
  
"They did? What did they say?" Becky said, sounding afraid.  
  
"They want her home before tomarrow night." she said, bowing her head. 


End file.
